1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a flexible electric device and/or a method of manufacturing the flexible electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the demand for increased usability of electric devices, research into an electric device having a flexible characteristic whereby it may be bent in a variety of shapes according to circumstances is being conducted. Semiconductor devices include optoelectronic devices that uses an optoelectronic characteristic of a semiconductor material. An optoelectronic device includes a device for converting electrical energy into optical energy and a device for converting optical energy into electrical energy. A device for converting electrical energy into optical energy includes a luminous device or a light-emitting device, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), etc. A device for converting optical energy into electrical energy includes a photovoltaic device such as a solar cell, a photodiode, etc.
A conventional inorganic GaN light-emitting diode (LED) has various characteristics such as high efficiency, high luminance, and a long life span. During manufacturing of a GaN based LED that is widely used among conventional inorganic semiconductor devices, semiconductor materials are grown by using a sapphire substrate, a glass substrate, or a silicon substrate. Accordingly, there is a limit in producing products having a variety of shapes, particularly in embodying products capable of being bent or extended.